


Naughty or Nice 2016

by EzzyDean



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Gen, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-13
Updated: 2017-03-13
Packaged: 2018-10-04 06:07:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 26
Words: 11,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10269953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EzzyDean/pseuds/EzzyDean
Summary: A collection of ship prompts written in the winter holiday spirit (more or less)  (aka Ezzy's 2016 winter prompt fills)





	1. Naughty - LevYaku

“It.  Is November,” Yaku grits out from between clenched teeth as soon as the door swings open.  “You’ve been playing holiday music nonstop for the last seven hours and I am going to murder you if you don’t stop it.”

“Um.”  Yaku opens his eyes and tilts his head back ever so slightly to glare up at Lev’s wide eyes.

“Just.  Play something else.”

Yaku returns to his room and slams the door shut, ignoring the shouting from further down the hall about not slamming doors, and sits back down at his desk.  He takes a deep breath a listens as the holiday music cuts off mid-song and blissful silence fills the air.  A few moments later something soft and instrumental comes on and he sighs happily before dropping his head to his desk.

Of all the people he knew from high school to wind up in the room next to his in this boarding house at the edge of the city of course it had been Lev.

A familiar tune leeches into his brain along with a change in pitch for the strings and he sits up with a snarl and bolts out his door.  Lev doesn’t answer this time and Yaku growls at the closed door.  He swears he hears Lev’s laughter just under the sound of the holiday music and Yaku’s swearing.

“Playing the instrumental versions doesn’t count as something else, asshole!”

He hits Lev’s door with the palm of his hand

“This means war,” Yaku murmurs angrily and stalks back to his room.


	2. Nice - IwaOi

Iwaizumi had been fidgeting with his scarf the entire way back from their lunch date.  First he’d tug it one way.  Then he’d unwrap it from his neck and rewrap it.  Then he’d tug at it again.  Then he’d play with the edges while Tooru talked to him.  It was driving Tooru mad.  Not because he was upset that Iwaizumi was seemingly distracted or anything but because it kept distracting him.

Because it was Tooru’s scarf wrapped around Iwaizumi’s neck and Tooru wasn’t even sure Iwaizumi realized it.

He finally had enough of seeing Iwaizumi fiddling and fidgeting and playing with his scarf and he reached out and hooked his fingers in it, jerking Iwaizumi forward until they were nearly nose to nose just so he could properly fix it and tell Iwaizumi to stop touching it already.  Only Iwaizumi took that moment to rock up just enough to press their lips together.

Except fate, or Mother Nature or someone, had other ideas because as Iwaizumi rocked up and that tiny bit forward Tooru shifted his weight back onto his heel to accommodate Iwaizumi in his space and then the world was flying by in a blur and he landed on his back in a pile of snow with Iwaizumi crashing into his chest a moment later.

There was snow up the back of his coat soaking into his shirt, some in his left shoe, and some falling down into his hood.  But he wasn’t sure it mattered because Iwaizumi pushed away enough to brace his elbows in the snow near Tooru’s shoulders and was staring down at him with glittering eyes and flushed cheeks and a smile on his face that Tooru felt should be illegal.

“If you wanted your scarf back all you had to do was ask,” Iwaizumi whispered, nuzzling his cold nose against Tooru’s equally cold cheek.


	3. Nice - Sousuke & Goshiki

He looked around the kitchen waiting for the inevitable knock.  He had already cracked the windows, silenced the fire alarm, scraped the worst of the charred remains of his lunch into the garbage, and set the pans in the sink to soak.  The only thing missing was-

The knocking on the door.

Tsutomu smiled and then pasted on an apologetic and pathetic look before he slowly cracked open the door.  There was only one person it could be and they both knew it.

Yamazaki stood in the tiny hallway that split their apartments and led to the basement of their duplex with his arms crossed and a heavenly smell wafting over from his open door.

“Once was an accident.  Twice was a coincidence.  After nine times I’m just going to assume you’re doing it on purpose.  Come on.”  Yamazaki turned around and went back into his own kitchen, leaving the door open behind him.  “Hurry up it’s freezing out there.”

Tsutomu hurried across the hallway, making sure to leave the door back to his own apartment unlocked, and stepped into the holiday wonderland that was Yamazaki’s apartment.  The kitchen smelled like chocolate and peppermint, there were already two plates on the counter with huge sandwiches and small bowls of soup beside them, and soft instrumental music that reminded him of gently falling snow was coming from the next room.

“Should I be worried that you’re already making me food before I even try to make my own?”

“I keep thinking maybe this time you’ll just order something or just take the initiative and just come over before you attempt to burn the house down.”

“Are you asking me to come over for lunch every day?  Because I think I could handle that.”  Tsutomu grinned at Yamazaki and slid around the counter to settle on one of the bar stools before pulling a plate towards him.

“Yes,” Yamazaki said, sitting down next to Tsutomu with a smirk.  “Maybe come earlier and we can see about teaching you to at least cook soup without starting anything on fire.”

“No promises,” Tsutomu replied.  “I am really good at starting fires.”


	4. Naughty - TeruDai

Daichi didn’t care that he had needed to call in three of his most valuable favors to pull this off.  Terushima deserved it after making Daichi sit through that winter horror movie marathon last night.  He stares at the pile of snow that goes up and up and up until it reaches a window on the third floor of the small apartment complex that Terushima and Daichi live in.  Daichi can see his own window one floor below and three windows to the left from Terushima’s and he waves at Kenma when he peeks out at the snow.  Kenma shakes his head at Daichi and drops the curtain.

The light in Terushima’s kitchen comes on and Daichi grins.

Show time.

He rolls the handful of tiny pebbles in one hand and picks up a couple premade snowballs.

It takes three pebbles and two snowballs hitting the window for Terushima’s curtain to move in his bedroom.  Daichi knows his bedroom light hasn’t worked for a couple weeks now and Terushima has been too lazy to fix it.  Which is perfect because one more snowball thumping into the window has the curtain being yanked to the side and Daichi hits the button on the remote in his pocket.

A small spotlight in the pile of snow illuminates the top of the pile where Daichi had crafted a gory snowman and he can hear Terushima’s yelp of terror from where he’s standing.  He’s also pretty sure he hears a muffled crash of something just as the curtain falls back into place and he grins as he pictures Terushima having tripped over his basket of laundry that he never puts away.

Terushima would probably get revenge.  But that was okay.  Because his screech of terror would amuse Daichi for at least a week.


	5. Naughty - YakuNoya

“That.  Was not meant for you,” Noya whispers.

Noya’s eyes are wide and almost a little panicked when Yaku shakes the snow out of his hair and blinks rapidly at him, mouth drawn in a tight line.  There’s snow down the back of his coat, the front of his coat, and he can feel a packed chunk just under his chin stuck in his scarf.  He plucks it out carefully and drops it to the ground.  Noya gulps as the snow plops onto the cement.  Yaku’s eye twitches.

“You have three seconds.”  Yaku reaches up and readjusts his scarf.  “One.”  Noya opens his mouth to say something and Yaku raises his eyebrows.  “Two,” he says calmly as he bends down to reach into the snow near his feet, eyes never leaving Noya’s face.  Noya spins on his heel and takes off across the parking lot, dodging parked cars and students heading to class.  “Three.”

Noya makes it to the other end of the parking lot and onto the sidewalk near where the snow has been shoveled into huge piles before Yaku catches him and then he’s face down in a snow bank with Yaku perched on his back.

“Whoops,” Yaku says with a grin, “I slipped.  Thanks for breaking my fall.”


	6. Naughty - KuroYaku

There’s something strangely familiar about the guy near the punch bowl but Tetsurou can’t quite but his finger on what it is.  Tetsurou is only at this holiday party because Kenma had insisted he come with for backup.  Kenma who is currently busy at the other end of the snack table pretending that he isn’t busy staring at the guy with the strong jaw and wide shoulders wearing an ugly sweater that nearly beats the one Tetsurou is in.  That must be Kenma’s crush - which he denies having - Sawamura.  Tetsurou grins and wiggles his eyebrows when Kenma glances over at him.  Kenma pointedly looks away and Tetsurou glances back to the punch bowl.  The guy there is now staring at him and he decides it’s a good time for something to drink.

“I thought you said that sweater was for your dear sweet grandma.”

Tetsurou nearly spills the punch he’s getting for himself all over his hand when the guy speaks and now he knows exactly where he knows him from.  He was the cashier who rang up the half dozen or so incredibly ugly sweaters Tetsurou had bought a couple days ago.  The adorable cashier who had given him such an amused look over his sweaters that Tetsurou had babbled the first thing that had come into his head.  Much like he does right then.

“You didn’t have glasses the other day.”

Smooth.  Real smooth.

“Contacts,” the guy replies and then returns to his topic.  “I don’t see anyone who looks old enough to be a grandmother here.”

“I lied,” Tetsurou blurts out.  “They were for me.  All of them.  I actually love them.  They’re ugly and I love them.”

“Naughty, naughty,” the guy says.  “Lying’s bad.”

“What’re you gonna do?  Spank me?”

Tetsurou’s mouth snaps shut as soon as the words are out and he wonders if the snow would melt if he goes and shoves his blushing face in the pile outside the building because what the holy hell did he just say.

“Do you often proposition strangers to spank you?”  The guy says after a minute of awkward silence.

“Ah, um, I’m Kuroo Tetsurou.”

“Yaku Morisuke,” the guy replies with a smile.  Someone calls out to Yaku and he waves at them.  After a moment of deliberation he hands Tetsurou a piece of what looks like wrapping paper.  “Maybe some time you can show me the rest of your ugly sweaters.”

Yaku’s number is printed neatly on the blank side of the paper and Tetsurou grins before he carefully tucks it into his pocket.


	7. Nice - YakuAkaOiNoya

Keiji shivers slightly in the cool night air as he waits at the top of the hill for someone to come back with a sled.  He’s not too particular about which someone gets there first, he’ll ride down with any of them.  Each choice has it’s own perils: Noya has the fastest sled, Yaku tends to steer them into the tiny little bumpy ramps on the hill, and Oikawa kind of crashes at the bottom of the hill every time.  Yaku stumbles next to him and Keiji reaches out to steady him.

“You wanna go one more time or go grab the blankets?  It’s just about hot chocolate time I think.”  Yaku smiles up at him and Keiji reaches for his hand.

“Let’s get the hot chocolate.  I’m sure the other two will race at least two more times.”

Sure enough Oikawa and Noya trudge to the top of the hill and hop on their sleds to race to the bottom, laughter echoing in the crisp air, three more times.  They’re ready for a fourth when Keiji catches Noya’s scarf and tugs him to a halt so he can adjust his cap and press a kiss to his forehead.  Noya’s face scrunches up when Keiji’s cool lips touch his skin but then he laughs and hops a little to return the gesture.  Keiji sees Oikawa pouting at being left out but then Yaku is tugging at Oikawa’s jacket collar and pulling him down enough to press a cold kiss to his cheek.

It takes them a few minutes to make their way to the bench they’ve staked out and get their blankets - and themselves - situated comfortably.  Yaku is pressed into Oikawa’s side with Noya practically in his lap and Keiji on Noya’s other side and they barely fit on the bench with all their blankets and layers but that just makes it even warmer.  It’s a cloudless night and the stars are bright and clear.

Oikawa and Noya point out different stars and constellations, breath rising into the air as they excitedly explain names and debate about the various myths and legends of the constellations.  Yaku and Keiji share a glance when they start getting too into their debate and risk throwing the blankets off everyone’s shoulders.

Yaku stops Noya mid-sentence with a quick peck on his lips and before Oikawa can laugh at Noya over it Keiji pulls him forward to give him a kiss that has Oikawa blinking at him with his wide brown eyes and - not for the first time or the last - Keiji swears he can see the stars in those eyes.


	8. Naughty - AkaSuga

“Koushi,” Keiji says softly, sweetly almost to anyone not as versed in Akaashi Keiji tone of voice as Suga is -  as he empties the last grocery bag onto the counter.  “Where’s the hot chocolate?”

“Oh.  I got Peppermint Mocha Cappuccino.”

“I don’t like peppermint.  Or cappuccino.”

Suga presses a light kiss to Keiji’s cheek.  “More for me I guess,” he teases.

Normally Keiji wouldn’t really care much.  Suga does stuff like that all the time.  Buys stuff he likes and Keiji doesn’t.  Keiji often does the same to him, it’s a thing they do.  But it was cold out and Keiji had been craving hot chocolate with marshmallows and copious amounts of whipped cream and Suga had said he’d grab some more hot chocolate mix at the store.  And like an idiot Keiji had trusted him.

He scowls as he helps Suga put away the groceries and gives him an unamused look when Suga makes himself a mug of Peppermint Mocha Cappuccino and offers to make Keiji one.

The next morning he gives Suga a sleepy kiss goodbye as Suga hurries off for work wrapped in his jacket and Keiji’s scarf and a pair of gloves that Keiji thinks might actually be Kenma’s from the last time he visited them.

Then, once he’s sure Suga is gone for the day, he sets his plan into motion.  It takes a little thinking to figure out the measurements for only a quarter batch of cookies, but he does it.

When Suga comes home that afternoon the entire apartment smells like freshly baked chocolate chip cookies with extra vanilla - Suga’s favorite.

“Hey, Keiji, I’m home.”  Suga hurries into the kitchen, cheeks flushed with cold from his walk home and the excitement of homemade chocolate chip cookies.

Keiji watches Suga step into the kitchen and look around excitedly - Suga loves Keiji’s homemade cookies - and sees the moment his eyes land on the almost empty plate.  Almost because there are still a few crumbs left.  Keiji waits until Suga looks up at him in betrayal and shoves the last two still gooey cookies into his mouth.

“Oh did you want one?” He asks as cookie crumbs fall from his mouth.  He doesn’t even care that he looks ridiculous.  “You know these would have been so good with some hot chocolate.  Too bad someone didn’t buy us any from the store last night.”

Suga sucks in a breath and is across the kitchen, pinning Keiji to the counter in a flash.  He presses their lips together and licks into Keiji’s mouth, chasing the taste of chocolate chips and vanilla.

After he finally pulls away, both of them a little breathless, he smirks as he swipes delicately at his lip with this thumb.

“Eh, they could have been better.”

Keiji gives him the blankest, coldest stare he can when his cheeks are still flushed from the kiss.

“Yeah they would have been better with some fucking hot chocolate,” he replies without hesitation.

_Thus started the coldest, saltiest winter their group of friends had ever experienced since they had started dating.  Akaashi and Suga’s Winter War 2016 was a winter that none of them will ever forget._


	9. Naughty - EnnoFuta

If Kenji wasn’t so busy being pissed off over the whole thing he would probably be at least a little bit in awe of the ease in which Ennoshita had managed to talk him into this situation. As it was he wasn’t even entirely sure _how_  he had let Ennoshita talk him into this.

Ennoshita packs the last bit of snow onto the pile and smiles at his work and, oh yeah, that’s how Kenji wound up here.  In a pile of snow.  Buried up to his neck and quickly regretting how completely soaked everything he was wearing was going to be by the time he got out.  All because of that damn smile.

Ennoshita pats Kenji’s cheek with a damp, cold glove and steps back to inspect his work.  He nods to himself and starts to walk away.

“Hey,” Kenji calls out.  “Hey you fucker get back here.”  Ennoshita pauses and then returns to him and Kenji stares at him pointedly.  “Ha ha jokes over now get me out.”

Ennoshita considers him for a moment and then leans in to press a kiss to Kenji’s forehead before he pulls off his own cap and tugs it gently down onto Kenji’s head.

“Don’t want you to catch a cold,” he explains.  Then he grins and head off down the sidewalk.

“You motherfucker you can’t just leave me here!”

“Love you too!  I’ll be back.”

“Excuse me?”  Kenji wiggles and growls and jerks around as best as he can but it’s no use and he watches as his boyfriend saunters off down the sidewalk, scarf fluttering in the breeze as he slides sunglasses out of his pocket and onto his face.  Ennoshita glances back long enough to flash him a victory sign and then he’s ducking into what Kenji decides better be the cafe with the extra delicious white hot chocolate with whip cream and sprinkles he loves.


	10. Nice - MatsuIwaDai

Secret Santa gifts this year had been, thankfully, a very quiet thing.  No big reveals at the holiday party, no opening the gifts in front of everyone in the building.  Just drawing a name, or names depending on how giving you felt that year, getting the gift and leaving it in the pile of brightly colored boxes and bags in the corner.  The last day before the big holiday vacation everyone snagged theirs, gave their best holiday wishes to whoever was left in the office, and hurried off to whatever plans they had.

Daichi waits for everyone else to go before he heads over to grab the last box.  It looks a little lonely by itself on the table.  The whole office has a very melancholy feel to it when it’s empty like this.  A few glittery decorations twirl and shimmer in the air as the heating kicks on and he stares out the big window in his office that he can see through his open door and watches big fat snowflakes glide through the air.

He shakes himself out of his thoughts and glances down at the shiny paper covered box in his hands.  There’s a tag with his name on it and just underneath the instructions not to open it until he’s alone.  He glances around the empty room and shrugs, carefully digging under the taped corners as he makes his way back to his office.  He sets the paper aside and drops into his chair as he opens the cardboard box.

He blinks hard when he sees what’s inside and three thoughts hit him at once.  One: he knows who his Secret Santa was because he’s only told one person who works here about this.  Two: they went way over the limit of what they were supposed to spend on their Secret Santa gift.  Three: he’s never been more in love with them and it hurts so much.  He blinks tears from his eyes and carefully pulls the stuffed bear out of the box.  He remembers clearly being four years old and told it was a collector’s item and wasn’t meant for playing.  Which did nothing to stop him from taking the bear everywhere the next six years until it had literally fallen apart on him.  He had searched for a replacement, for silly sentimental value if nothing else, but had never been able to justify actually spending that kind of money on a stuffed animal.

Matsukawa apparently had no such qualms and now Daichi doesn’t feel as bad about the amount of money he put in the envelope tucked inside the back cover of the hardbound copy of the last book of Matsukawa and Iwaizumi’s favorite book series that he had given Matsukawa as his Secret Santa gift.  Iwaizumi doesn’t work in the office which is probably good because Daichi already knows he would have happily spent even more with a gift for Iwaizumi as well.  As it was he simply went with something he knew they’d both enjoy and stuck the money in because he knew they had been talking about getting a house sometime next year and if he could do nothing else he wanted them to be happy.

He’s rubbing across the bear’s nose - something he always did when he was younger and feeling anxious - when he hears the elevator doors opening and then seconds later a box is being dropped onto his desk angrily.  Daichi looks up into Matsukawa’s face and then has to look away when he sees the sheen of something there that always makes his stomach leap and his heart twinge with hope for something he can’t have.  It’s a mistake to look away because Iwaizumi is standing next to Matsukawa and his face is a mask that Daichi is afraid to try to decipher but his cheeks are flushed and Daichi’s fingers squeeze around the bear in his hands, it’s weight familiar and reassuring even though he hasn’t held a bear like this in over two decades.

“You don’t just get to _do_  this Sawamura,” Matsukawa hisses at him, shaking the box for emphasis.  “You don’t just get to _know_  us like this and sit there like you don’t.”

“Me?”  Daichi looks down at the bear in his hands and sets it gingerly on top of Matsukawa’s box before standing.  “What about you?  No one else knows.   _No one_ , Matsukawa.  Except maybe Iwaiuzmi because you two share everything.”

They glare at each other for a few heavy breaths.

“Oh for fuck’s sake,” Iwaizumi growls.  He reaches out and grabs Daichi by the tie and hauls him forward until the desk bites into Daichi’s hips and their noses brush.  “Can I kiss you?”

Daichi nods dumbly because Iwaizumi is _right there_  and he can’t really think and then he really can’t think because Iwaizumi is kissing him and he’s dreamed of this moment over the past two years he’s worked with Matsukawa and seen Iwaizumi dropping off lunches and paperwork he forgot and _shit_  Matsukawa is standing right next to them no doubt watching Daichi kissing his boyfriend and he yanks himself back across his desk.  He can feel his cheeks burning though he’s not sure if it’s with shame at doing that with Iwaizumi with Matsukawa right there or from the thrill of finally getting to kiss Iwaizumi or maybe just the rush of all of it.

Daichi stares down at the bear on top of the box filled with books.  He’s aware of Iwaizumi saying something to Matsukawa and Matsukawa responding but it’s like they’re on the other side of the room speaking to him through an aquarium.  Matsukawa steps beside him and taps under his chin and then Daichi’s looking up at him.  Matsukawa’s smiling at him and that can’t be right.  But it is.

“Forgive Hajime?  He’s impatient sometimes.”  Iwaizumi huffs and grumbles out something but Daichi’s too focused on the warmth of Matsukawa’s fingers still pressing into the soft underside of his chin to listen.  “We were going to talk about things after the holidays but then I opened your gift and yes I know it was from you because you’re the only one here who would think to buy us those books and, well, I think we’ve all waited long enough.”

Daichi nods because it’s the only thing he can think of to do with Matsukawa’s fingers _still_  on his chin.

“Can I kiss you now too?”

“Please,” Daichi breathes out.  Matsukawa gives him that slow smile that he fell in love with sometime within the first two weeks of working with him and cups Daichi’s face in his hands.  The kiss is every bit as breathtaking as Iwaizumi’s had been and some kind of answer clicks into place in the back of Daichi’s mind when Matsukawa pulls him even closer and he hears Iwaizumi’s laughing.  At what, he’s not sure, but it’s a warm sound and Daichi hopes that maybe he can keep hearing it for a long time to come.


	11. Naughty - MatsuDai

Issei stares down at the box in his hands.  He’s already opened seventeen boxes, each smaller than the last, and if he’s honest, he’s a little afraid to open this one.  Not that Daichi would ever really do anything bad.  It’s just… what the hell could be in such a tiny box?  He’s torn between imagining something tiny and sexy and lacy waiting inside and some sort of tiny boxing glove on a spring popping up to punch him in the nose.

Daichi’s grin as he gestures for Issei to continue really doesn’t help him decide which way to steer his thoughts.

“You’re nearly there.  I promise.”

He trusts Daichi with that grin on his face about as far as he’s willing to throw him.  Which is why he’s prepared for the face full of confetti and silver tinsel he gets when the pops the lid off the last box.

He spits tinsel from his mouth and stares at Daichi.  He doesn’t see the triumphant grin he expects.  Instead Daichi looks nervous.

“Dai,” he starts but Daichi waves his hand towards the box.

“Just.  Open it.”

Issei digs through the tinsel and confetti until his fingers hit a cool metal ring.  He pulls it out slowly and stares at the silver and gold hanging from his finger.

“A key?”  Daichi nods.  “Is it the key to your chastity belt?”  Issei wriggles his eyebrows suggestively until Daichi snorts at him and throws the pillow he had been clutching at Issei’s face.

“You’ve had that key awhile.”  Daichi rolls his eyes and Issei loves the blush that tints his cheeks.  “It’s the key to my apartment,” he says suddenly and Issei goes completely still.

“Really?”  Issei asks, turning the key over in his hand and feeling the teeth dig into his palm.  “You’re sure?”

“You’ve put up with me this long,” Daichi says with a shrug.  “Might as well make it official.”

Issei carefully sets the key on the end table and drops the confetti filled box into the pile of other boxes littered around his feet.  Then he launches himself at Daichi and covers his boyfriends face in kisses until they’re both laughing and breathless.

“Well, shit,” he eventually manages to say.  “This makes my gift look silly.”

Silly or not the silk and lace sitting in the bottom of Daichi’s box comes in quite handy that night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this actually wound up being part of a longer nsfw piece you can find [ here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8800081) if you want


	12. Naughty - KuroEnnoYama

“I am not stupid enough to pick a side,” Kuroo hisses when they step inside the apartment.  “Kenma warned me.”  He grins when he sees their hosts step out of the kitchen.  Suga smiles back and gives them a little wave before heading towards the living room.  Akaashi nods and returns to the kitchen.  “I am opting for neutral territory.”

“You are not leaving us alone to hide with Kenma all night,” Yamaguchi gives him a sweet smile and latches on to Kuroo’s arm.

“If either of you leave me alone with either of them,” Ennoshita says under his breath, “I will murder you in your sleep.”

“Great.  Glad we got that settled.”  Kuroo lets his boyfriends lead him further into the apartment that has become kind of a off limits quarantined zone among their group of friends.

Kenma is curled into the corner of the couch with Daichi settled in next to him.  Bokuto is next to Daichi and Yukie is perched on the arm of the couch with her feet in Bokuto’s lap.  She waves when she spots them.  Yamaguchi’s arm tightens around Kuroo’s and he simply nods at her.

“No room for me on the couch anyway,” Kuroo mumbles.

Asahi is leaning against the counter in the kitchen when they sidle in and he looks beyond relieved to have someone else in there with him and Akaashi.

It’s fun enough, as far as parties go between old friends where no one wants to get _too_  incredibly drunk and your hosts are kind of pissed at each other over hot chocolate or something.  Asahi and Daichi take their birthday wishes in good spirits.

Or at least Kuroo assumes that’s what happens.  After about forty minutes he managed to sneak a bottle of something peppermint flavored and alcoholic from the freezer and hid away in Suga and Akaashi’s bedroom.  Ten minutes later Yamaguchi and Ennoshita found him tucked against the wall next to the bed and Yamaguchi locked the door with a grin.

An hour and a half or so after that Akaashi is less than amused when he has to go get Suga to unlock the bedroom door and they find Kuroo, Ennoshita, and Yamaguchi well on their way to being drunk and wearing far fewer clothes than they last saw them in.

Yamaguchi goes pale when he realizes that the door is open and does his best to detach his boyfriends from leaving trails of marks across his neck and shoulders while trying to feel around the bed for his shirt.

Kuroo gulps and then starts giggling when he sees Akaashi’s pissed off face in the doorway.

“Oops,” he whispers loudly.  “My bad.”

Ennoshita sniffles once and raises his eyebrows at the couple in the doorway.

“Problem?”  He asks almost sweetly and Suga actually has to bite back a grin.

“Get dressed.  Get out of my bed.  You owe me a new bottle and possibly new sheets,” Akaashi announces.  “You have three minutes.”  He spins on his heel and marches away.

Kuroo’s giggles double in volume as he scrambles to get off the bed and simply slides to the floor instead.

“Happy New Year?”  Kuroo asks Suga from the floor.

“A few more days, Kuroo.  It’s still only the 28th,” Suga replies.  “You three can crash on the couch.  Good luck with your hangovers.”


	13. Naughty - KageTsukki

“You know those were supposed to be a gag gift, right?”

Tobio looks down at the gaudy holiday themed boxers he’s wearing and then shrugs.  He knew they were a gag gift but they fit him and it’s not like the person who gave them to him wants them back or anything.

“They were free underwear,” he finally replies.

“You’re not supposed to wear them.”

Tobio studies them a bit longer - they’re just underwear it’s not like anyone else other than the two of them are ever going to see them or know he’s wearing them - and then looks up and smirks at Kei.

“If you dislike me wearing them so much you can take them off me.”

Kei glares at him.

“We’re supposed to be getting ready for Suga’s holiday party.”  Tobio shrugs again and heads to the closet to dig out a sweater.  Kei stares at the ugly boxers and debates the pros of ripping the offending things off Tobio’s hips and the cons of being late to something that Suga is hosting.  He debates long enough that Tobio is back out of the closet wearing one of Kei’s sweaters, those awful boxers, and now he’s also pulled on a pair of ugly snowflake covered socks.

“You’re just.  You’re just fucking with me now.”

Tobio wiggles his toes in his pale blue socks.  “Am I?”  He asks innocently before turning to dig through the pile of clean jeans on the end of the bed.

“You,” Kei mutters as he shakes his head, “I.  Fucker.  Fuck you.”

“I mean.  If you really want to go ahead and try but weren’t you just saying we would be late for the party?”

Kei shoves Tobio down on the bed with a growl.

They’re late for the party but Tobio isn’t wearing those awful boxers anymore.  So, really, it’s not a total loss.  Even if Suga gives them a knowing look over Akaashi’s shoulder when they finally show up.


	14. Nice - OiSuga

Suga pauses with his hand on his door, eyes drawn to the figure at the end of the hallway.  For once Oikawa isn’t the picture of perfection.  The shining smile and twinkle in his eyes for his adoring audience are gone and in their places are a troubled scowl and a dull sheen.  He really should mind his own business and just go inside his own room.  He’s already called his family and they agreed that with the weather and so many trains and buses already shut down it would be safer if he just stayed on campus for the holidays.  At least until the weather clears up some.  So all that’s left for him is to take his mug of hot chocolate to his room and curl up with the book he’s rereading.

Oikawa sighs softly and then seems to realize where he’s at.  His head snaps up and he spots Suga, face blossoming into a cheeky grin as he slips his phone into his pocket.

“Nowhere to go for the holidays, Sweetheart?”

It’s a little condescending sounding but Suga’s already started to figure Oikawa out.  So he smiles sweetly and tilts his head, the harmless look he perfected years ago shining through like a charm.

“Oh, Oikawa.  I have plenty of places to go.  Just a little hard to get there with the weather.”

Oikawa’s smile turns sharp but Suga’s already tired of it.

“Just come in if you want.”  When Oikawa doesn’t appear by the time Suga drags his favorite blanket out of his tiny closet he steps back to the door and peeks out.  He half expects the hallway to be empty but Oikawa is still at the end of the hallway, staring out the window at the near blizzard going on outside.  “Oikawa?  Are you okay?”

He gets halfway down the hallway before Oikawa turns to him.   “Why would you care?  You hate me.”

“If I hated you I wouldn’t have just invited you inside.”  When Oikawa doesn’t even look at him Suga sighs and takes the last few steps to reach Oikawa’s side.  He hooks his arm around Oikawa’s elbow and drags him back to his room.  It takes almost no time for him to bundle Oikawa under his blankets and settle himself on the bed next to him.

The most telling thing is that Oikawa lets him do it. For all that he liked to hang on Suga and flash his winning smile to anyone around him in challenge, Oikawa rarely let other people do the touching.

It takes three hours and two refills of hot chocolate before Oikawa finally spills what’s on his mind.

—

“Remember our first holidays together, Suga Sweet?”  Oikawa is curled up in the arm chair near the front window, Suga curled in his lap.  The snow has been falling heavily most of the day and their friends are scattered around the coffee shop.

“You mean the three days you spent moping in my room because you were away from your precious best friend for the first time since birth?”  Suga kisses his cheek when Oikawa pouts at him.  “Yes I remember.  I was glad to have someone to share the holidays with.”

“Even if you hated me?”

Suga rolls his eyes and snuggles closer, smiling when he hears Asahi’s laughter coming from the counter where he and a few of the workers from Kuroo’s ice cream shop are gathered.

“Even if I would have hated you.  There’s nobody I’d rather be spending my holidays with now.”

“Aw,” Oikawa coos in his ear, “you really do love me.”

“If you ever doubt that I’ll throw away our friendship bracelets.”

They curl together in their chair, the two kings of Crown Cawfee, and watch their friends, watch the family they’ve collected over the last couple years.

“Home for the holidays,” Oikawa whispers.

“No place better,” Suga agrees.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this wound up being part of my [Crown Cawfee AU](http://ezzydean.tumblr.com/tagged/crown%20cawfee%20au)


	15. Naughty - IwaTeru

“Ha!  Got you this time Oikawa you-”  Yuuji blinks and tries to shake the glitter out of his face.  “You’re not Oikawa.”

“Nope.”  Yuuji runs his hand through his hair and down his face and stares at the silver and blue glitter covering his hand when he pulls it away.  “But I have to admit being a little curious about what he did to warrant this kind of prank.”

“I am so sorry.”  The guy with the now empty bag of glitter bows deeply, face flushing pink and then red in the cool morning air when he looks up and sees the glitter still drifting through the air around Yuuji.  “Oikawa is my best friend and he’s kind of an asshole and apparently so am I seeing as how you’re not him and totally didn’t deserve that.  I am so sorry.”

He hesitantly reaches towards Yuuji and then freezes with a grimace when Yuuji sneezes and glitter flies into the air.

“Tell you what,” Yuuji says seriously and it’s hard to keep a straight face when the guy straightens his back and squares his shoulders like he’s about to go into battle or something.  “I was on my way to the store for something warm to drink.  Come with and buy me a drink and tell about your best friend and I’ll forgive you.  And I won’t seek revenge,” he adds with a grin as he wipes his glittery fingers on his scarf.

“I’m Iwaizumi,” the guy says with a sharp laugh.

“Terushima.”  The turn towards the store and Yuuji nudges Iwaizumi’s side.  “So, about this best friend of yours.”

Iwaizumi groans, face turning red once again, and starts his story.

“Okay.  So, Oikawa, in his infinite wisdom, decided that…”


	16. Nice - YamaKage

“If you’re going to shovel all the snow from my sidewalk as well as half the rest of blocks as well and refuse to accept any money at least let me make you some hot chocolate or tea or something.”

Tobio blinks up at the man in front of him and then turns to look at the sidewalk behind him, finally cleared of snow all the way to the other end of the street.

“You don’t have to.”

A flush makes the freckles on Yamaguchi’s face stand out even more but Tobio can’t quite tell if it’s from the cool breeze that’s starting to pick up or from something else.  Tobio can feel the cold sweat plastering his tshirt to his lower back and making his hair damp under his cap as he considers his neighbor and the offer of something warm to drink.  He’s completely out of tea and cocoa and after shoveling over half the block he’s not really sure he has the energy to go to the store.

“You don’t have to,” Tobio repeats and Yamaguchi’s face starts to fall and he continues, “but a mug of tea does sound pretty good right now.”

Yamaguchi grins at him and then buries his nose in his scarf when the wind kicks up a glittering handful of snow into their faces.  Then he grabs the shovel from Tobio and props it over his shoulder, slips his mittened hand into Tobio’s gloved one, and leads the way back to his place.


	17. Nice - TeruYama

They watch the snow fall in an idle way, neither of them really actually focusing on the large flakes drifting down, both too content to do much more than rub small circles into bare skin with thumbs and knuckles while they’re tangled together under too many blankets.

“New tenants coming in next week.”  Tadashi turns and noses against the skin of Terushima’s throat.  “Iwaizumi said something about one of them being a student I think.  I dunno.”

“Do you ever really listen when Iwaizumi talks?”  Terushima shifts and drags his arm out from under the blanket and presses his palm against the cold glass.  The wind seems to throw snow at the glass in response.

“I get distracted sometimes.”  Tadashi admits.  He traces the pattern on Terushima’s hip - a splash of icy blues and swirling whites that perfectly fits the storm that’s starting up outside.

Terushima laughs and pulls his hand back under the blankets and Tadashi realizes what he’s about to do a breath before the cold palms settles against Tadashi’s stomach.  He yelps and tries to roll away but Terushima follows the motion and pins him to the bed, cold hand starting to warm up as he drags it across Tadashi’s skin.

Tadashi shivers and curses but lets Terushima pull him against his chest under the blankets and they go back to watching the snow falling.


	18. Naughty - OiKen

Tooru eyes the - blond?  brunet? - head bowed over a phone.  He’s in the chair in the corner, out of the way, and Tooru can’t really be too upset.  He is a paying customer after all.  But he’s been here for five hours already and, quite frankly, he’s starting to unnerve Tooru.

Tooru gives his latest customer a friendly smile and waves goodbye as she giggles and hurries out the door.  He’s in the middle of wiping down the counter when he feels someone’s gaze burning holes in him.  He looks up into a pair of golden eyes on the other side of the counter and nearly yelps in surprise at how quickly and quietly the man moved.

“Can I help you with something?  Another drink perhaps?”

That gaze lazily scans Tooru and he feels laid bare.  He resists the urge to cover himself with the rag in his hands.  Barely.

The man rolls the candy cane in his mouth from side to side for a minute and then settles his fingers around the hooked end of it.  After a final quick glance from Tooru’s chin to his waist and back again he finally pops the candy cane out of his mouth.

“Kuro,” he says quietly, “is an ass.  He can be easily distracted and frequently clingy.  His jokes are horrible and his laugh sounds like a donkey more often than not.”

“Ok,” Tooru replies, eyes focused on the end of the candy cane that had been in the man’s mouth.  Sucked and scraped and shaped into a wicked point the white stick of candy looks sharp enough to puncture something, like Tooru’s eye that the man keeps gesturing way too close to with the candy for Tooru’s comfort.

“But’s he’s loyal and kind and a good boss and my best friend.  He’s a bit obsessed with you.  I’m not sure why,” he adds with another of those skin flaying stares, voice dripping with boredom and a touch of disdain, “but he is.”

Tooru laughs airily and waves his hand.  “So you’re here to give me the ‘break his heart and I’ll break you’ speech.  That’s sweet, really.  But I have no intention of breaking anything of his.  Other than maybe his ability to form coherent sentences.”  He winks suggestively at the other man.

He gets a blank stare in return as the man’s eyes go a little distant.

“Hurt him,” the man says softly, eyes bright and golden and reflecting the icicle lights Tooru had decorated the shop with for the winter, “and I won’t just break you.  I will ruin you.”  He gently pokes Tooru in the nose with his candy cane and then presses harder until Tooru pulls away from the sting and scrunches his nose.  “There won’t be a closet or corner or freezer or shadow you can hide in that I won’t be able to find you.”  He emphasizes each word with a light jab at Tooru’s cheek with his candy cane turned shiv.  “I.  Will.  End.  You.”

The bells hanging over the door jingle merrily as it swings open and a rush of cold winter air sweeps in, ruffling Tooru’s hair and the snowflake decorations hanging above his head.

“Kenma!”  Kuroo’s cheery voice rings out.  “Is this where you’ve been hiding all day?”

The man’s - Kenma’s - eyes drop and his posture slumps into something weary.  Kuroo wraps him in a quick side hug and then grins at Tooru.  He’s saying something about hoping Kenma wasn’t much trouble and scolding Kenma for leaving Akaashi alone in the shop but Tooru isn’t listening.  He’s too busy focused on those bright golden eyes and the knowledge hiding in them.

“Anyway,” Kuroo says as he wraps his fingers around Tooru’s wrist and squeezes gently.  “I’m gonna walk Kenma back cause he’s still technically clocked in and I need to make sure his butt actually gets back to work for an hour or two.  Then I’ll be back, okay?”  He pulls Tooru’s hand to his mouth and kisses the back of it softly.

Kenma crunches down on his candy cane loudly and Tooru gulps instinctively.

“Have a good day, Tooru,” Kenma mutters around loud crunches before Kuroo leads him back to the door.

“Great talk,” Tooru mutters to himself as he watches Kuroo fuss over Kenma’s scarf after they step outside.

“Hey.”  Asahi sets a box of candy and supplies on the back counter a few minutes later and starts pulling jars of sugar and cinnamon and other things out and putting them away.  Tooru hears a loud rustle and then crinkling cellophane.  “Want a candy cane?”

His vision is filled with the delicate red and white stripes and he shudders.

“Nope,” he declares and retreats to his office.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is also set in my [Crown Cawfee AU](http://ezzydean.tumblr.com/tagged/crown%20cawfee%20au)


	19. Nice - DaiKyouKen

Kentarou looks on with poorly disguised interest when Kenma shuffles into the tiny kitchen of Daichi’s apartment and immediately crawls up onto Daichi’s lap.  Daichi is sitting at the counter that separates the kitchen from the living room area on a bar stool.  He’s not quite directly across from Kentarou and Kentarou watches as Kenma wiggles around a little bit and hooks his chin over Daichi’s shoulder so he can look down at whatever he’s holding against Daichi’s back.  Probably his handheld or tablet.  He had been glued to some old school choose your own adventure thing the last time Kentarou had seen him earlier that morning.

Daichi barely even seems to register the movement and the sudden invasion of his space.  He simply shifts a little so Kenma’s back isn’t digging into the edge of the counter and he continues reading whatever report or paper he’s been focusing on for the last hour.

Kentarou goes back to scrolling through the news on his phone until he hears Kenma start whispering softly, a touch of a whine to his voice.  He doesn’t make out anything specific and Daichi doesn’t respond so he simply goes back to the article on a local odds and ends type store that’s looking to expand into the empty building down the block.

He hears Kenma again and then Daichi lets out a soft grunt.

Kentarou looks up in time to see Daichi lean his head away from Kenma with a slight frown and circle something on the papers on the counter.  Kenma’s shoulders are set in a familiar way and Kentarou knows if he were to go into the kitchen he’d see a sulky pout on Kenma’s face.

“Daichi,” Kenma mutters just loud enough for Kentarou to hear him this time.  “I want hot apple cider.”

Daichi lets out a noncommittal hum.

Kenma wriggles around a little bit more and asks again.

Kentarou wonders when the hell his dumb heart decided that these two were the ones he was going to fall for.

Kenma pulls back, shoulders set in a determined line, and bites Daichi’s nose.

Daichi swears softly and covers Kenma’s face with his hand.

Kenma licks Daichi’s palm and when he doesn’t even flinch he upgrades to biting Daichi’s palm.

Daichi swears again.

Kentarou debates the merits of falling in love with a pair of childhood friends with, apparently, zero boundaries.

“Kenma,” Daichi says calmly.

“Hot apple cider,” Kenma replies.  “’M cold.”

It was exceptionally cold out today and even Daichi is wearing a sweatshirt today, Kentarou muses as he leans away to peek out the small living room window.  The sky is heavy and grey and the bare tree limbs rock in the wind and he shivers at the thought of going back to campus later today.

“I dunno,” he says, finally gathering enough words to be part of the conversation, to break into their bubble.  It’s not always easy.  They’re so in tune with each other that he feels liable to break something valuable just by attempting to get close.  He’s always been good at breaking things.  “Hot cider does sound pretty good to me.  And you do make the best ever.”

Kenma glances back over his shoulder and Kentarou feels like he’s been punched in the chest when he sees the glimmer of appreciation and fondness in his golden eyes and the slightest quirk of a smile.

Daichi meets Kentarou’s gaze for a moment and sighs.

“Let me finish these last couple pages without distraction and you can have your cider.”  Daichi taps Kenma’s shoulder a couple times and Kenma nods.  Then he pushes himself up onto the counter and is sliding over it to drop into Kentarou’s lap instead and Kentarou isn’t sure if the blush is from the sudden close proximity to Kenma or from Daichi’s low, happy laugh at the sight in front of him.

Kenma’s chin digs into his shoulder and the edge of his tablet presses against Kentarou’s back and Kentarou scrolls to the next news article on his phone.


	20. Naughty - MatsuKuro

Kuroo stumbled through the door with a weary groan, glad to finally be home.  He had wound up staying almost an hour late just to help get caught up with all the extra holiday traffic through the store and he wanted nothing more than to find something to eat, change out of his work clothes, and to plant himself face down in his couch.  He managed to dig through the fridge and down half a serving of cold take out before he realized he wasn’t alone in his apartment.

That in itself wasn’t unusual since Bokuto and Daichi and Kenma and at least three other people had copies of his keys and let themselves in whenever they wanted.  What was unusual was that it was Matsukawa on the couch.  Mostly unusual since Matsukawa lived almost two hours away and always made some sort of plans with Kuroo when he would come visit and he had no idea Matsukawa was visiting today.  The most unusual thing, however, was his outfit.  Or lack thereof.

“I do not think that is the intended use of that decoration my good sir.”

Matsukawa looked up at Kuroo with a grin.

“You don’t want my stocking stuffer?”

Kuroo raked his eyes over Matsukawa’s bare chest, took in the delightfully sharp edges of his hipbones, appreciated the long lines of his legs.  It was through sheer willpower that he managed to keep his eyes from being locked on the velvety smooth silver stocking sitting in Matsukawa’s crotch.  Or on it.  Or perhaps around it Kuroo couldn’t quite tell from that angle and wasn’t entirely sure he wanted to look closer.

“I wrapped it just for you.”  Matsukawa winked at him and Kuroo felt his face flush.

“For me or not I don’t think you’re supposed to put your dick in a stocking.”

It took the rest of his willpower but Kuroo managed to pull his gaze away and shuffled to his bedroom.

“I thought about putting it in a box but that’s so 2006,” Matsukawa said from the doorway and Kuroo couldn’t help but look.  The stocking was apparently secured around Matsukawa’s waist because there it was.  Hanging between his legs like the weirdest fireplace decoration Kuroo has ever encountered.

“I always knew I was involved with some sort of walking pop culture meme in human form but some days it is so much more obvious than others.”

“So,” Matsukawa said as he sauntered over.  Kuroo watched in morbid fascination as the stocking swung slightly with each step.  “Wanna unwrap your gift?”

Kuroo lasted three seconds with Matsukawa’s stocking clad dick hanging inches from his face before he snorted so hard he started choking on his own breath, crying and laughing while he tried to regain his breath.


	21. Naughty - IwaAkaYama

“You do this every year,” Yamaguchi says with a grin, cheeks flushed thanks to his laughter and more than a few of the jello shots that were supposed to be for the party the next night.  “You’d think you’d learn by now.”

Iwaizumi scowls and starts trying to brush the glitter from his hair and face.  He shuffles a few things around in the closet and grabs the lint roller to get the worst of the glitter off of him.  Which Yamaguchi thinks is actually a pretty good idea.  At least until Akaashi steps out of the bathroom with an unimpressed look on his face and pulls something out from behind his back.

Yamaguchi watches in awe as Akaashi points the spray bottle at Iwaizumi’s face and starts squirting him.  Iwaizumi drops the lint roller in shock and sputters and growls and then Yamaguchi hears Akaashi toss the spray bottle in the sink.  A second later he’s back in the hallway crowding Iwaizumi against the wall.  He slaps a hand over Iwaizumi’s mouth and calmly states, “Keep your eyes shut.”

Then he’s spraying hairspray all over Iwaizumi’s face and hair.

When he’s done and Iwaizumi is in the hallway - glittering and growling and glaring - Akaashi tosses the hairspray into the bathroom.  He presses a kiss to Yamaguchi’s cheek as he passes by him into the kitchen.

“Maybe next year you’ll avoid trying to peek at your gifts,” Akaashi calls out to Iwaizumi as he stomps into the bathroom to try and scrub the glitter and hairspray from his face.


	22. Naughty - SemiSuga

Eita chews the cookie slowly, savoring the moment.  Not the taste, fuck no not that the cookies are horrible.  No he’s savoring the blank look bordering on shock and disgust on Suga’s face.

“You… uh.”  Suga’s eye twitches.  “You’re actually eating them.”

“Well, yeah.”  Eita finishes the cookie in his hand and reaches for another on the plate.  “You made them for me didn’t you?”

The look on his face lets Eita know that Suga planned the disastrous cookies, tasted the dough before he baked them.  Suga knows exactly what taste is in Eita’s mouth as he chows down a second and then a third cookie without looking away.

Eita knew Suga had been planning on pulling a prank on him sooner or later.  This little war of theirs has been going on for close to four months now after all.

But he was going to win.

Even if it meant shoveling cookies down his throat that tasted like 25% salt, 60% flour, and 15% cinnamon with a nice pinch of burnt cookie flavoring; when they weren’t doughy and raw.

Suga turns away to the fridge but Eita catches the edge of his grimace and he grins, swallowing the taste of burnt, salty cookies.  

The taste of his victory.


	23. Nice - KuroHaba

“Is that… Did you knit me a scarf?”

“Crochet,” Yahaba grumbles.  “And if you make fun of me, or it, I will shove it down your throat.”

Kuroo pulls the scarf the rest of the way out of the bag.  It’s longer than necessary because Yahaba knows how much Kuroo appreciates having fifteen thousand layers of warmth between himself and the frigid air and loves scarves he can wrap around his neck three or four times for maximum warmth.  

Yahaba watches him run his fingers along the silver and gold and pale blue yarn - not necessarily Kuroo’s standard colors but they made Yahaba think of Kuroo when he dug through the yarn basket in his grandmother’s closet.  Yahaba watches the snowflakes dancing in the wind and landing on Kuroo’s face and lashes, tiny flakes that catch in the light and sparkle for just a moment before they melt from Kuroo’s warmth.

Kuroo glances over with wide eyes and an open expression on his face that Yahaba refuses to define.  Kuroo smiles and wraps the scarf around his neck, taking a deep breath and humming in contentment.

Yahaba watches the snowflakes melt into the yarn, watches Kuroo’s fingers running along the scarf like it’s some delicate priceless gift, and maybe he melts a little too.


	24. Nice - TsukkiHina

“I swear if you don’t stop I will pick you up and stick you on top of the tree.”

“We don’t even have a tree set up yet.”

Kei points out the window to the bare tree swaying in the cold wind.

“That tree.”

Hinata frowns up at him.  “Ugh who burnt your Christmas cookies?”

“You did,” Kei hisses at him.  “When you insisted on attacking and distracting me.”

“I was cuddling with you.  And I didn’t hear you complaining then.”  Hinata pouts and flops onto the couch.

“I just.  You’re the one who wanted everyone to come over.  You’re the one who wanted all this stuff for tonight.  How can we get it done if you don’t let me actually _do_  any of it?”

“Maybe I just want to spend some time with you while I’m here.  Maybe I wanted to help with the stuff.  Maybe I just wanted my boyfriend to give me some attention.”  Hinata hops to his feet and heads down the hall to Kei’s bedroom.  “Sorry for wanting to be around you.  Since, you know, we go to different schools and have our breaks on different weeks and half the time we’re not even in the same country. ”

Hinata doesn’t slam his door shut and that actually makes Kei feel worse.  Because it means Hinata isn’t just blindly angry.  He is collected and calmly pissed off.  Which is actually a pretty frightening thing to face down.  Especially when you’re not exactly one to face your problems head on.

 _Change of plans_ , he sends out a group text, _If you’re coming over tonight bring your own snacks._

He cleans the last of the ruined cookies off the baking sheet and tucks the remaining dough into the fridge before putting away the rest of the supplies for the treats and snacks he was no longer going to be making.

His phone has gone off a dozen times but he leaves it charging in the kitchen and shuffles down the hallway to his room.

Hinata isn’t curled up in the middle of his bed, clutching Kei’s pillows to his chest, and sleeping angelically or anything sappy and cliche like that.  Instead he’s sitting in the chair by the window frowning down at the notebook open in his lap with his reading glasses perched on his nose, a pen tucked behind his ear, and his reindeer patterned socked feet tucked under him.

“What if,” Kei starts as he settles onto the floor in front of Hinata’s chair, “we sit here the rest of the afternoon and when everyone shows up later we can all make dumb cookies together?”

He can feel the tension in Hinata leaking out at their proximity and it’s not long before Hinata’s legs are draped over his shoulders and Hinata’s notebook is resting gently against Kei’s head.  He sets his hand on Hinata’s knee and within moments Hinata’s hand is on top of his.

He’s actually pretty content to watch as the snow finally starts falling outside, little flickers of light hitting the windows like tiny stars shining thanks to the streetlights below.  He squeezes Hinata’s legs gently and settles his head against Hinata’s knee to better watch the day sliding into night.

“Apology accepted,” Hinata mutters as he makes some notes on whatever he’s working.  “As long as you let me eat all the candy canes I want tonight.”

Kei sighs wearily, and maybe a bit dramatically judging by Hinata’s giggle, but he had planned on that anyway, even knowing the stomachache it will most likely cause.  But he figures that there are worse ways to spend his holidays than curled up with his boyfriend in his bed, distracting him with bad movies and soft kisses and warm tea.


	25. Nice - KyouSuga

“You know you don’t really look all that sweet and nice when you glare like that.  I thought I was supposed to be the one with the foul temper.”  Kyoutani glides over and stares down at Koushi with a grin that, if he could stand up, Koushi would love to attempt to wipe off his face.  As it is his ass is on the ice and he’s not sure he can even make it to his feet without help.

This is the 34th time he’s wound up with his butt on the ice - not that he’s counting - and he’s not really sure he can even feel it anymore.  Everything is a little dull and numb down there and he tells Kyoutani as much in a grumble when he holds out his hand and helps Koushi onto his unsteady feet once again.

“You know we don’t have to stay.  There’s plenty of other things we can do.”  Kyoutani’s hands are warm in his thin gloves and Koushi hates him the tiniest bit for being such a damn heater.  At least until Kyoutani pulls him gently and makes Koushi glide straight into Kyoutani’s chest.  Kyoutani’s arms come around his waist and Koushi takes delight in the shiver that runs through Kyoutani when he buries his nose against Kyoutani’s warm neck.

“No,” Koushi murmurs against Kyoutani’s skin.  “It’s like at least three hours to the nearest city with an ice rink so you never get to go unless it’s winter and I know how much you love ice skating.”  Kyoutani drops his cheek on top of Koushi’s stocking cap covered head and Koushi can feel the happiness practically vibrating from him.  Though he’s not entirely sure if it’s happiness from being out in the cold air on the ice or from holding Koushi close or from Koushi being so understanding.

Not that it really matters as long at Kyoutani’s happy.

“Just.  Help me back off the ice and I’ll eventually go buy us a couple hot chocolates or something and later you can kiss my bruises and make them better.”  Kyoutani grins sheepishly at Koushi and helps ease him towards the edge of the rink, keeping an eye on the children excitedly darting around so no one trips and falls again.  They make it to safety and Koushi tugs Kyoutani closer so he can kiss his cold cheek.  “And maybe next week we can come back on a quieter day and you can try to teach me.”

Kyoutani sucks in an excited breath and nods, pressing an equally cold kiss to Koushi’s cheek, before skating away with a grin on his face like Koushi just gave him the world.

(They come back a week later and Koushi only falls on his ass 27 times - not that he counts then either.)


	26. Nice - OiHina

“There’s no easy way to say this,” Oikawa announces before the elevator doors even finish closing.  Shouyou eyes his neighbor warily.  It’s not like Oikawa is a bad guy he’s just even more dramatic that Shouyou himself is and he’s been informed by reliable sources that he can be very dramatic.  Also Oikawa is rather unfairly attractive by most standards of beauty, even when Shouyou stumbles across him shuffling in at 2AM smelling like a bar or fast food place.  Today is no exception.  At all.  Tiny snowflakes are still stuck in his hair and his cheeks are rosy from the cold and he reminds Shouyou of the little wooden figures on his aunt’s shelf all gloss and perfection and perfectly applied eyeliner.

“Say what?”  Shouyou finally asks when he realizes Oikawa is waiting for a response.

“The Winter Wonderland Carnival has lost the best Winter Fairy it has ever had.”

Shouyou glances at the floors left until he gets off and then back to Oikawa nearly pouting in the corner.  “You got fired?”

Oikawa makes an offended noise.  “No.  As if I’d get fired from that winter hellscape.  No I quit.”

Shouyou hums, unsure about why Oikawa feels the need to tell him about this.  They’re not strangers but they’re not really friends either.  Oikawa fidgets in the corner of the elevator, ruffles his hair with his hand, tugs on his scarf, taps his thumb against his messenger bag.  Despite his airy words he looks…

“Are you upset over quitting?”

Oikawa snaps his gaze down to Shouyou and he wants to snatch the words back for a moment but he squares his shoulders instead and stares back at Oikawa.

“I’m just bored,” Oikawa finally admits.  “I don’t know what I’m going to do now.  You should entertain me.”

“I barely even know you.”

“That’s a shame.  I’m a great person to know.”

The elevator reaches his floor and Shouyou debates.  Just before the door closes he spins around and grabs Oikawa’s tacky winter print scarf and yanks him out into the hallway.

“Fine.  But my little sister is coming over in a bit to drop off my nephew while she does some errands.”

Oikawa’s laughter fills the hallway.  “That’s great!  I love kids.”

 

(Tooru does love kids.  However he does not, as it turns out, love the little demon that is Hinata’s four year old nephew, Tobio.)


End file.
